


He Makes Me Feel At Ease

by kingfauna



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Potential gender-exploring Akira, Super teeny tiny sexual reference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ann is just a minor mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfauna/pseuds/kingfauna
Summary: When their lips parted, he felt his head return to Yusuke’s shoulder, and he felt the boy begin to stir ever-so slightly, mindful of a half-asleep Akira, as the sketchbook and pencils that had been in his lap were being moved to the side for a later date. Carefully, he started to shift their bodies around until Akira was settled on his lap and safely held in his embrace. He tucked the disarray of locks of raven hair under his chin as he rested the weight of his head atop Akira’s.





	He Makes Me Feel At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! ; w ; / This is my first fic in a few years, and this is especially my first ever Persona fic, so please don't be too rough with me!  
> Most of this was written after a period of not sleeping for 24 hours, so I apologize if anything still seems off! I did get several friends to proofread for me though and hopefully it is now at least in a presentable state.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!

 

                “Akira…?”

               The soft-spoken, curious roll of his name in a familiar voice followed by the rhythmic patter of the rain drumming against the attic’s window slowly stirred him out of his sleep. His head felt heavy on a firm shoulder and it took him a moment to begin to process his surroundings through bleary eyes. The all-too overwhelming wave of drowsiness almost tempted him to close his eyes again, nearly succeeding, had it not been for the gentle touch of long, meticulous fingers that moved to curl and rest under his chin, tilting his head upward just a touch, thumb brushing soothingly against his cheek.

               He had only just barely opened his eyes when he felt the fingers under his chin tilt his head a little higher, and soft lips suddenly met his own in a fleeting kiss that he only wished could have lingered a moment or two longer. Though only a touch conscious, he still found himself moving his lips in a returning kiss, which Yusuke had graciously taken as a sign that Akira had very well returned to the realm of consciousness, even if only partially.

               When their lips parted, he felt his head return to Yusuke’s shoulder, and he felt the boy begin to stir ever-so slightly, mindful of a half-asleep Akira, as the sketchbook and pencils that had been in his lap were being moved to the side for a later date. Carefully, he started to shift their bodies around until Akira was settled on his lap and safely held in his embrace. He tucked the disarray of locks of raven hair under his chin as he rested the weight of his head atop Akira’s.

               “I’ll admit, I’m a bit disappointed I cannot continue to sketch in this state,” the taller boy began, thumbing absently at the tucks and folds of Akira’s shirt. “Though I can’t say I’m entirely displeased with this change. Perhaps a break was in order, anyhow.”

               It was these sorts of quirks that Akira had come to love about Yusuke. It was nothing less than charming how seriously he took art at times. Though there were admittedly times where Yusuke’s incessant prolonged urges to produce something of admirable or exceedingly accomplishing quality would lead to unhealthy habits, but Akira was progressively learning how to work with him through times like such so they wouldn’t be as frequent as they were before.

               But there were instances where Yusuke’s quirks were endearing, such as one time when he watched the artist switch from pencils to a different medium which he had _assumed_ were pastels, but upon prompting it, his boyfriend was quick to quip, “It’s _conté_ , Akira. There’s a vast difference between the two,” to which he rambled on about the many differences between pastels and ‘conté’, and Akira couldn’t help but realize just how serious Yusuke was about drilling the difference into his mind. It didn’t help that not even a day later, Akira caught him using the medium again, and all-too smugly said; “ _Conté,_ right?” and the expression of sudden disgust and disbelief that contorted onto the other boy’s face had him realizing the grave mistake he had committed. And suddenly, Yusuke threw himself back into a whirlwind of explanations and as petty as it had been for Yusuke to be upset over the lack of artistic knowledge Akira had, it was still all too endearing.

               He broke out of his train of thought when he felt a cold hand move under his shirt, partially seeking warmth and seeking to comfort him at once. Long, cold fingers traced along the divots of his spine, then fell into a cathartic rhythm of rubbing up and down his back, coaxing him back to sleep, should he will it so. A soft yawn soon escaped his lips, thankful that his lover understood the consequences of always having to be in charge.

               Playing leader was not easy. Akira would always be the first to admit that, and there would be no hesitation behind his words. Between the onslaught of texts from several people a day, all urging him to partake in minor chores they could easily do on their own at times, and being the one solely responsible for managing The Phantom Thieves’ money, weapons choices, general stock of items and schedule, it was easy to find himself drained and seeking the relief of his bed the moment he set foot through Leblanc’s doors. At least Yusuke understood this… _most of the time._

               He let out a small hum of appreciation at the touch, assuring Yusuke that he was doing a wonderful job so that he wouldn’t be tempted to stop. He felt the weight that was resting on his head lift suddenly, then a pair of lips peppering tender kisses to his head, his temple, his nose, then back to his head, and then the weight of Yusuke’s chin on his head returned again. The other boy always knew how to make Akira feel at ease and for that, he was grateful.

               Silence fell between them for some time as they merely basked in the feeling of each others’ company and the sound of the rain that battered down against the window, not having let up since it started who-knows-how-long-ago. Akira had surprisingly not fallen asleep in that time. If anything, he was stirring back into consciousness.

               “Can we move to the bed?” he asked a bit cautiously, not wanting to startle him in case he had fallen asleep instead.

               He felt the light rumble of Yusuke’s chest as he laughed, then the shifting as he started to let go of Akira, allowing him to move first.

               “I thought you’d never ask,” he started, stretching his arms out to regain mobility with them. “Had you waited any longer, I’m not certain I’d be able to feel my legs any longer. My apologies, Akira.”

               Sometimes it baffled him just how polite and well-maintained Yusuke could be. He was the ideal to present to parents, if it ever got down to that. He had a personality and manners that would charm any parent into pouring their trust into the boy, and Akira admired that. No, he _loved_ that.

               “God, you don’t have to apologize.” He teased as he started to lift himself off the floor, Yusuke following suit. They both stretched out the remaining stiffness in their limbs, and Yusuke was the first to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Akira hesitated a moment, not entirely sure he was ready to give in for the rest of the evening, despite his spontaneous nap mere moments ago. It was still too bright out and there was plenty of other things they could be doing… better ways to spend their evening. “Do you… want coffee, maybe? You could join me downstairs and keep sketching… I feel sort of bad that I interrupted you.” He offered, a smile curling at his lips. He loved the atmosphere of the shop and surely Sojiro wouldn’t mind brewing a fine cup of coffee for his boyfriend. If anything, that man was always more than pleased to serve Yusuke coffee and curry, given he knew the artist’s food and financial situation all too well. And anyhow, he loved spending time watching him sketch.

               He saw a smile form on the other boy’s face as well. He would never turn down an offer for free food of any kind. “Certainly. It would be my pleasure to accept your gracious offer.”

               “Actually,” Akira cut in, a new idea coming to mind. The idea of free food sort of had him thinking, and the realization that the night was still young only encouraged his new plan. “Why don’t we go on a date?” he asked with more feigned confidence than he really ever had. By God, did Joker ever do things to his ego sometimes. He was thankful for the newfound confidence, really. He even tossed a smirk into the mix.

               And God, did Yusuke ever _love_ when the Joker façade poked its head into Akira’s every day social life. The random bursts of confidence were never unwelcomed. They were nothing but pleasant surprises.

               Akira could have sworn his heart was ready to combust the moment Yusuke’s face lit up and his smile blossomed into wide smile that told him there was no better possible idea he could have had than that. “Okay, so I take it that was a good idea.” He laughed, a hand lifting to sheepishly rub at the back of his neck.

               Then it occurred to the taller boy that he was, well, a bit underdressed to be going out for _dinner_. He was so quick to rise to his feet, that in a split-second Akira worried he would watch both the rise and fall (quite literally) of his boyfriend at once.

               “Akira!” he exclaimed, determination whisking its way into his words. “I must return to the Kosei dorms at once and change into attire more suitable for this evening! I cannot allow myself to attend dinner dressed as I am currently!”

               Honestly, he sounded so determined to accomplish that very idea that any urges Akira had to protest were gone almost as quickly as they appeared. He laughed again. Though that would mean they would be spending less time together, it also meant Akira had more time to himself to prepare and look more presentable than ever. While that did imply that he would do something about his hair, he certainly would do nothing about it. It was not in his nature to. And anyway, it was kind of _a look_ , if he did say so himself.

               “Alright, alright. Say we meet at… the Wilton Buffet by six or so?” While he usually only ever went there with Ann and Ryuji, he thought bringing Yusuke for once would be a pleasant change. And after all, who was Yusuke to turn down an _expensive buffet_? Sure, when he learned of the prices ( _if_ he ever learned of the prices) he would insist Akira without cease that he pay him back someday, but Akira would in turn insist that just going out on a date with him was paying him back enough as is. Cheesy, but it might do the trick for a sap like Yusuke. (And maybe for himself too)

               “In Shibuya, yes?” Yusuke wanted to be sure he wasn’t going to end up in the wrong city entirely.

               “Yeah, Shibuya.”

____

 

When Yusuke had long left Leblanc, Akira spent several hard, pensive minutes contemplating what he would wear to dinner tonight. He had picked Wilton Buffet, and if previous trips with Ann and Ryuji were anything to go by, the place was neither cheap cost-wise, nor cheap-looking. Most of the people that went there dressed to impress. Or to assert their dominance above the poor. Mostly that.

                As he had escorted his boyfriend out the front door of the café, he had made sure to tell Sojiro that he would be heading out the night, unabashedly informing him that it was a date, and even adding a cheeky “And I’m dressing like a million dollars.” Followed by a wink.

                Sojiro wondered how the kid could always afford to be so cocky and confident, and somehow always avoid it biting him in the ass. He had long learned to stop pressing about it, and actually just considered it another one of Akira’s traits. Along with the fact that he also talked to his cat in ways that made the man kind of worry sometimes. That too, he chose not to press.

                ‘A million dollars’ was aiming unrealistically high, but then again, it was _Akira_. He could probably pull off anything he wore and still have men and women alike falling for him. Not that he was really aiming to do that. If Yusuke swooned and Sojiro was impressed, then his goal was pretty much considered achieved.

                There had, admittedly, been a certain way he had wanted to dress for some time now. It was both because he was almost convinced he would feel comfortable in it and because the idea alone was oddly tempting to at least _try._ And if it didn’t work out, he would put it at the end of his clothes and never see it again. Or he could find someone else who would put it to good use. Ann might’ve been interested. After all, she had been the one to help him pick it out, insisting he looked _incredible_ in it and that Yusuke would more than likely at least enjoy it, if not absolutely want to fuck him the moment he saw it. That thought had been enough to push him to buy it.

                If this worked out, however, he’d owe Ann his life. He’d have to think more later on how to return the favor, if so.

___

 

                It was no less than a half hour or so later when Akira started heading down the stairs and into the main floor of Leblanc, the unfamiliar sound of heels clicking against the wooden floorboards with every step, instantly earning Sojiro’s attention. If Morgana was here, he was sure he would have been greeted with some sort of unwelcome comment, but thankfully Ann was the best wingman he could ever ask for and she had kindly taken Morgana into her custody for two sleepovers in a row. He really did owe her his life either way.

                He skillfully made it down the steps, never once remotely tripping over the material of the floor-length black velvet dress. It was a risky move, especially if he planned on setting foot in public, but he had his ridiculously strong guts to thank later. He could make it through a night in this dress and feign confidence with minimal effort. Sure, maybe he would be anxiety-riddled the next day and do nothing but seek his beloved’s arms and soothing words to press on, but that was a problem he would leave to his future self.

                “A million dollars, huh.” Sojiro mused, repeating the very claim Akira had promised over a half hour ago. “Not bad, kid. But why the dress?” The question wasn’t intended to offend Akira, nor was it intended to mock him in any way. It felt more genuine than it did anything else. After all, he did so many strange things that Sojiro considered this to be pretty tame. And pretty impressive, if he had to say so himself. “Actually, scratch that.” He piped up before he could get a response to his last question. “What I really want to know is why didn’t you do anything about your hair. Come on, kid. You didn’t even _try_ to brush it?” But to be fair, he hadn’t actually expected the boy to do anything about his hair. Even as he addressed it, he doubted anything would change.

                “You say that like I’m not already pulling off this look.” To which the man only laughed and found no reason to argue.

                “Alright, fair enough. But just be safe out there, and don’t forget your keys, alright? Lock up when you get back, that’s all I ask.”

                There was a comforting, homely feeling laced in Sojiro’s words. Something more akin to parental than when he had first moved into Leblanc’s attic. It was strange how just over half a year was enough to make the older man change from stern and uncaring, to nothing less than a fatherly figure to Akira.

                “Yeah, don’t worry, _dad_.”

The word came out more teasing than intended, but he meant the word nonetheless. Though a part of him was still a little embarrassed to admit to Sojiro being a father figure, so he didn’t dwell on it too much, laughing nervously and heading towards the door before he had to hear about any of the older man’s flustered ramblings. Thankfully Futaba wasn’t around to hear it either, or she’d never let him live it down.

“See ya,” he called out as he pushed past the door to Leblanc and made his way to the buffet.

 

___

 

                As Akira arrived just outside the buffet for their designated meet time, he was pleasantly surprised to see Yusuke had gotten there before him. He was even more surprised (still pleasantly, however) to see that the taller boy was dressed in a near-black dress shirt, neatly tucked into black jeans that hugged every line of his long, thin legs. It could have felt a little underwhelming considering Akira had gone all out, but he knew the starving artist could only afford so many clothes to start, much less outrageously fancy ones.

                But still, _it looked good_ and he wasn’t going to complain one bit. Darker colours suited the artist really well, despite the fact that they were perhaps now going to appear as a very… _emo_ couple, to put it bluntly.

                Before Yusuke could turn enough to catch sight of him, he discreetly brushed the slit of the dress open, exposing one leg and fixing the thigh-high stockings that he had felt slip down just a touch on the walk over. Then, without further ado, he continued his trek to the entrance, slipping on an air of confidence thanks to Joker.

                It took his boyfriend just a moment too long to notice him, or perhaps he was doubting himself, for he had not expected to see the raven-haired boy in a dress of all things, but the look that formed on his face was not one of disappointment. He could have sworn he heard his boyfriend _gasp audibly_ , and watched as his eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him.

                “Akira!” he exclaimed as the they were reunited, his hands reaching up to cup Akira’s face gently, a look of sheer fondness and appreciation still ever-present on his face. “This is truly a sight to behold! I-I’m not certain my eyes should be graced with such a holy divinity! I’m in awe. I’m in admiration. I’m _in love_.”

                Yusuke’s praises brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to his heart that he couldn’t brush away. God, Yusuke _loved_ it. He _loved_ him. He definitely owed Ann his entire life savings or something, for the date hadn’t even officially started yet and he already considered it a huge success.

                It was practically impossible for the night to get any better than it already was.

 

___

 

                The rest of the night had played out as anticipated. Yusuke had eaten more than his money’s worth, though he insisted on not eating any of the lobster, for their shape had been too magnificent to be eaten. But otherwise, it truly was a successful night filled with compliments and idle chatter over a table with plates upon plates of food littered over its surface. Akira didn’t have too much of an appetite himself, but he was happy nonetheless to see the other boy enjoying more than his fair share of food. It made the excessive money spent by the end of the night all worth it.

                When they returned to the comfort of Leblanc, greeted by the ever-lingering smell of coffee that wafted through the air of the café, Akira had not forgotten to lock up the shop as he had promised Sojiro earlier that day. He turned off the lights on the main floor and wasted no time in guiding Yusuke back to his room.

                The first thing he did upon returning to the attic was kick off the heels he wore, scattering them onto the floor carelessly. He would worry about cleaning up in the morning. For now, he was far too eager to lay in bed and fill the air with promises and sweet nothings and idle talk until they drifted to sleep.

                “Man, thank _God_ those are off. My feet could only take so much pain.” He grumbled, making his way to the bed and ungracefully plopping atop its surface. He let out a soft huff and sat up, propping his hands beside him along the edge of the bed, then carefully worked at getting the scratchy material of the thigh highs off of his legs and haphazardly onto the floor along with the shoes he had tossed seconds ago.

                Yusuke stood there for a moment, quiet, maybe lost in thought. Then he lifted his arms and formed a picture frame with his fingers, angling it at Akira, admiring the other like he was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever laid eyes upon.

                “ _God,_ Akira,” he started, his pure, genuine admiration and awe seeping through his voice. “You absolutely _must_ let me paint you like this someday! The sheer, picturesque beauty! I can see it already! How beautifully you would translate onto a canvas, Akira. I beg of you to let me paint you like this.” There was a genuine plea in his voice, and Akira simply could not resist. He had well intended to wear this again as it posed no problem, seeing as the result was far beyond satisfactory, long surpassing even his expectations. But to be blessed with Yusuke’s sincere compliments and to hear the raw emotion in his voice only drove him further into the promise of doing this again. There was no doubt left in his mind now.

                “Of course,” he said. “Anything for you.” And he hardly had time to continue before Yusuke stepped towards him, hands falling out of their framed form to tenderly cup around Akira’s face, holding it in place as he moved in to place soft kiss to his lips. Akira didn’t pull away, nor did he end it there. He did exactly as his mind and body willed him to, returning the kiss until Yusuke returned it again, and he in turn once more, until Yusuke was the first to slowly pull apart, resting his forehead against the other boy’s briefly.

                “Forgive me,” he started, a little breathlessly. “I tire of standing of like this. Allow me a moment to readjust.” Before he would find his place next to the other, however, he went to turn off the light switch in the attic, leaving only the natural moonlight to filter through the room then.

                Akira nodded in understanding, gaze never once leaving his boyfriend as the other boy moved to sit next to him on the bed, placing one of his hands over the smaller boy’s hand. Akira shifted just a bit closer, resting his head on Yusuke’s shoulder.

                “If you don’t mind me asking…” he seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure whether it was safe to ask or not. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt. “What prompted you to wear the dress? It’s unusual for you, even, to miraculously be inspired to dress as such.”

                Akira gave it little to no thought. Most of the thinking he had done before he asked Ann to aid him in selecting the perfect ensemble. “Lala-Chan,” he answered honestly. “When she said I didn’t have to cross-dress to work for her it had me thinking. Then I kept thinking about it since.”

                “Pardon me, but who is this ‘Lala-Chan’ you speak of again? I don’t follow.”

                Typical Yusuke, he figured. He just shrugged a little. “She’s the owner of Crossroads. You know, the bar I work at sometimes. The bar I negotiate with Ohya at.” He clarified, and Yusuke seemed to understand, humming.

                “Well I must thank her then, someday.” Yusuke responded, a kind smile forming at his lips. “I owe her many thanks for rekindling my muse.”

                Akira let out a soft laugh, still pleased that his efforts had not gone in vain. He started to move away and back onto the bed, urging Yusuke to join him. It took a while to adjust comfortably, especially given neither of them seemed to have the energy to strip of any article of clothing, but they moved in closer to one another nonetheless and tangled their limbs in a way that didn’t look comfortable, but oddly felt it. Yusuke reached behind himself into whatever little space was left on the cramped bed, wedging the blanket out from between his body and the wall, finding it a bit difficult with only one hand as the other was holding his boyfriend close to him. He eventually got it and settled it over them, ensuring both he and Akira were comfortably snug in a blanket and in one another’s embrace before lowering his head to press a sweet kiss to the other boy’s forehead, then another between his brows, another over the bridge of his nose, and one to the tip of his nose. Akira sighed in content, never happier and at ease than he was now.

                “I must thank you as well,” the artist started quietly after some time. “You never cease to amaze me or light this fire in my heart. You truly are the light of my life. I mean every word of it.” He pulled his face away just enough to try and make out the features of his lover’s face, which were generously basking in the moonlight now. He saw a smile play at his lips and he felt his heart practically melt. “And I still hope to truly capture that smile of yours in my artwork someday.”

                Yusuke watched as the smile blossomed into something more. Something that tugged at his very heartstrings and refuse to let go. His free hand moved up to the fluff of black hair, pulling his head in closer to his chest. “Is it foolish of me to say perhaps I may love you?”

                Akira’s words were just a bit muffled by Yusuke’s chest, but he could still feel the other boy smiling against it. “That’s kinda gay.” He mumbled, that being just about the most eloquent response he could muster.

                Yusuke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips then. “Yes, might I remind you that is very much what I am. You as well.”

                Momentarily, the room filled with both of their hushed laughter, only to then fall into a few heartbeats of silence.

                “Yeah, I love you too.”

                Akira felt him place an appreciative kiss to the top of his head, and for now, all of his worries washed away.

                Tomorrow he would have to thank Ann a million times over. Tomorrow he would have to apologize to Morgana and find a way to avoid his incessant nagging and yelling. Tomorrow he would have to resume all of his Phantom Thief duties and pile stresses upon stresses on his shoulders and bear them through the onslaught of social interactions and outings he would need to be present for. Tomorrow he would have to face the world again.

                But just for tonight, he could let the tide wash all of his worries away, safely nestled in the embrace of his incredible, loving boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ; w ; / <33  
> My friend Jarrod has graciously provided [a fresh meme..](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/348309936469704714/350137053440376832/2Q.png)
> 
> And [here's fanart I did for my own fic lmao](http://shinguuji.tumblr.com/post/164623861159) (it's definitely Akira in a dress, man)
> 
> Thank you again for any comments/kudos/bookmarks!


End file.
